<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] The Vagaries of Fate, by glorious_spoon by Thimblerig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524322">[PODFIC] The Vagaries of Fate, by glorious_spoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig'>Thimblerig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Dubious Ethics, Evil Sorceress-Spoony Bard Solidarity, First Time, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It says something about Jaskier’s life, probably, that he isn’t even all that surprised when he opens the door of his promised room, thinking of nothing more than a mouthful of whiskey from his hip flask followed expeditiously by unconsciousness, to find a silk-draped boudoir and a mostly-naked sorceress waiting for him...</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] The Vagaries of Fate, by glorious_spoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/gifts">glorious_spoon</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132366">The Vagaries of Fate</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon">glorious_spoon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, <em>shit</em>,” he says...</p><hr/><p>Click <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GnGhNVPAYBggyYEOnP-1gQnYLeexSI_R/view?usp=drivesdk">here</a> to stream or download :-) </p><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor;</p><p>Cover Image: Pixabay stock image</p><p>Music/FX: “blues_guitar_intro.wav” by bangcorrupt - https://freesound.org/people/bangcorrupt/sounds/474398/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>